


Just Like That

by CinnamonGum



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonGum/pseuds/CinnamonGum
Summary: Byleth knew that she was shut down and closed off and a myriad of other things that didn't bode well for love and romance but when Sylvain smiled like that, she thought that maybe, just maybe she wasn't as bad off as she'd originally thought. Maybe Sylvain was the warmth that she needed to melt the ice that had been within her since the very day she was born.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This is my love letter to Sylvain and I'm not sorry.

And just like that, they were wed. 

Byleth wasn't sure if a short engagement was a Faerghus thing or a Sylvain thing, but she wasn't going to say no either way. The way his face lit up when he talked about it, when he talked about them, well-- 

Sometimes, Byleth knew she didn't feel enough. Her father's voice rang out in her head, "the baby that didn't cry." Byleth knew that she was shut down and closed off and a myriad of other things that didn't bode well for love and romance but when Sylvain smiled like that, she thought that maybe, just maybe she wasn't as bad off as she'd originally thought. Maybe Sylvain was the warmth that she needed to melt the ice that had been within her since the very day she was born. 

He was so different from anyone else she had met, and for some reason unbeknownst to her, that had never did a thing but attract her to him. 

They get married in a garden owned by the House of Gautier. He whispers in her ear that the ivy climbing up the lattice behind her matches her hair and she tells him he looks more handsome than she's ever seen him in his decorative armor. She means it. Of course, so much of that is the armor itself-- decorative as it may be-- but the rest is him, his smile, his crinkling, happy eyes. Sylvain looks happy in a way that she's never seen before. She hopes that she looks the same way to him. 

It's after, when they're kissing-- hidden in grove as they're given the customary space as new husband and wife-- that he says something. He rests his forehead gently against hers. His face is wet. He's grown to be such a crybaby, or maybe that's just in comparison to her. She wipes at his cheeks regardless. "Your eyes they're-" he starts, and then he breaks off into a laugh, almost choking on it. It comes from somewhere deep within him. Byleth knows this, because she knows him. He knows her too, and he lets her know that when he says, "Your eyes are shining, my love. They're _alive._ Are you happy? You look happy."

She kisses him sweetly on the lips. The world could fall down around her right this very moment and she doesn't think she would care, as long as Sylvain, her love, her _husband_ , keeps them as close as they are now. "I am," she tells him, smiling. "I am." 

They dance and she whispers in his ear, "As soon as you can, take me to bed, Sylvain." 

The tips of his ears almost match his hair. He nods. 

He insists on carrying her through the threshold of the small cabin in which they're staying for the night. It makes her laugh, letting her head dangle dangerously, knowing he won't bump her into a single thing. 

He sets her down on the bed gently and is over her in a second, his eyes sparkling even in the dim moonlight streaming through the window over top of the bed. 

Sylvain kisses her then, and there's nothing shy or hesitant about it. His lips claim hers and his tongue dances along hers, just as they had danced earlier that night. He hums into her mouth, pleased, and it sets Byleth's body alight. Heat pools in her core and she reaches out for him to pull him closer. She's already feeling desperate, she already needs him so badly. 

He breaks them apart to strip off his clothes, and she does the same. It feels like forever that they're apart, but it's only an instant. She's never been ashamed of her body, but even if she were there'd be no time for insecurities now. Her need is pulsing, demanding. 

He motions for her to sit on his lap and she does, straddling him so she can face him. His cock is hard as it brushes against the inside of her thigh. Byleth has never been the type to get nervous, but she feels a bit of it now. Sylvain kisses up and down her neck and it makes her voice breathless when she asks, "You've done this before, right?" 

He chuckles into her skin, "Of course I have. Haven't you?" 

They've been so busy, too busy to talk about things like this before now. "No, I haven't." Her breath catches in her throat as he makes a little groan against her skin. "Maybe you could teach me something, for once." 

He stops kissing her neck to look her in the eyes. "Gods and Goddesses, yeah, okay, I'd really like that." Sylvain kisses her again, so sweetly. He has this beautiful way of making her feel like she's precious with just a simple press of lips on lips. 

Byleth moans into his mouth and feels his cock twitch against her skin. Oh, she's sure there's supposed to be more to this, things they do to really warm up but she can't bear to wait any longer. She teaches down and grasps his cock-- it's so hard in her hand it almost shocks her-- and then she raises herself up on her thighs and starts to sink down, slipping him inside. 

She gasps, and so does he, taken completely by surprise. "Are you alright?" He manages, and she nods. She is. It doesn't hurt, it's just so much all at once that she slows down. It feels like forever until he's all the way inside of her, and even then she busies herself with kissing him-- getting used to his girth stretching her open. 

She tilts her head back, just breathing heavily, inviting Sylvain to kiss her neck once more. He does, mumbling, “I love you,” into her skin. He licks the skin just under her ear before he nips at the skin gently. She gasps, tightening up around him, and that just makes her cry out. It feels wonderful. She needs more and she needs it now. 

“Sylvain,” Byleth moans. “Take me.” 

“Oh, my love,” he replies. Gently, slowly, he rolls her over while staying inside of her. He looks beautiful above her. There’s no other word for it. 

When Sylvain starts to move his hips, a cascade of stars falls behind Byleth’s eyes. They’re joined now in the most carnal way-- more connected now than the mere title of husband and wife could ever bring them. He rocks them back and forth with his thrusts, and she grips onto his shoulders. He’s her anchor, keeping her tethered to the world around them. It feels so good that she wonders if she’d float away if he wasn’t. 

The noises that leave Sylvain’s mouth sound like worship, like maybe Byleth is his goddess. She’s the one he’s chosen to devote himself to. This is just the beginning. 

Her breath hitches as the speed of his thrusts increases. “Yes, _oh_ ,” She moans, her fingernails digging into his skin. She feels herself tightening up around his cock on every thrust. She's had orgasms before. She knows she's getting close. 

"You feel so-" Sylvain says, cutting himself off with a groan. 

"Good? You do too." 

"No, perfect." 

He kisses her then, licking sweetly into her mouth, and that's all that she needs. She tightens up around him so hard it makes her let out a little shriek into their kiss as she comes. She shakes and shivers and clings onto him through it, and Sylvain just makes more of those beautiful, worshiping sounds as he does the same. He spills his seed into her-- his hips stuttering all at once-- like he’s surprised by his own orgasm. She bites at his lips as they both ride out the pleasure coursing through them. Gods, it’s _so good_. 

“I love you,” he says, against her lips. 

She says it back, knowing that this is the start of something new, of something that she hopes will feel just as good as it does now, forever. 

And just like that, they were one. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on my Fire Emblem twitter [here](https://twitter.com/fckboysylvain)!


End file.
